Fate Entwined
by The Notorious Naurwen
Summary: Squall & Seifer: Friends? Rinoa: Hardcore? Selphie & Irvine: Peace Activitists? Zell: With Carrot Top's Hairdo? Quisty: A Goth Girl? FF8 wil never be the same again...


Fate Entwined  
  
(What FF8 would be like if I wrote it!)  
  
By: The Notorious Naurwen  
  
Disclaimer: This thing is going to hold for the entire story, ok? I don't anything! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!  
  
Chapter 1: Scarred for Life.  
  
Two teenage boys stood facing each other in the Training Center of Balamb Garden. They were both wielding a gunblade. One was cold and silent. His long, shoulder-length hair was a shade of brown that was dark as night, yet soft as the sky and his eyes were as blue as a stormy dusk ocean. The other was domineering and forceful. His blonde was completely shaved off and on the back of his head there was a tattoo of a blood red cross. His flashing bottle green eyes and height only added to the intimidation he struck into people.  
  
These to boys were not only rivals they were also good friends.  
  
"Are you ready," The tall one said, "Squall?"  
  
The quiet one nodded. "Ready, Seifer."  
  
And it began. The two boys fought with masterful skill and wonderful expertise that could make one forget that they were only 17 years old. They continually lacerated and charged until they were both panting and gasping for breath. They decided to train one last time before turning in.  
  
That's when it happened. Seifer went in for a finishing blow, but, instead of missing like he had intended to in the first place, he slashed his friend across the forehead. The deep gash poured out crimson blood and Squall cried out in pain. In a moment of adrenaline-induced blind-rage, Squall picked up his gunblade and sliced Seifer back in the same spot, but in the opposite direction.  
  
Then he passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Squall awoke in the Balamb Garden Infirmary. He had no idea where he was at first; his vision was blurred and hazy. Immediately after his eyes focused, his hand went to his forehead. There was a sharp, burning pain that made Squall flinch.  
  
"Ah, so you're awake." Squall turned and saw the Garden's medical specialist, Dr. Kadowaki. "You took quite a blow to the forehead. Mind telling me exactly what happened?" The doctor asked. She was extremely tall, quite a few inches taller than Seifer, and very lean, like an Amazon. She wore her midnight hair in long, thick dreadlocks, which were partly hidden by a tribal looking hair wrap. Her eyes were a bewitching forest green that complimented her ebony skin.  
  
" . . . Seifer and I were training, but he missed and accidentally cut me. I don't really remember too much after that before I blacked out. The details are obscure." Squall said.  
  
"It appears that you cut him back. He was rather vague about the whole business, but he seemed rather amused." Dr. Kadowaki paused. " I still don't understand why you hang out with that boy. He's trouble with a capital 'T'."  
  
"Look," Squall said harshly. "I'm going to be friends with who I like. It's my life."  
  
The physician's eyes flashed. "I understand. I'll call your Instructor. What's their ID number?"  
  
"Number 15."  
  
"Ah, so it's Quistis then! I'll go tell her to pick you up." With that, Dr. Kadowaki left for the next room, which served as both the service counter and her office. Squall could hear her end of the telephone conversation.  
  
"Quistis? Yes, this is Dr. Kadowaki. Yes, Squall has woken up. Yes, another nasty scar like Seifer's. Yes. Now please pick him up." The phone was hung up.  
  
Squall turned to the window so he could see the hallway. He noticed that there was girl looking at him! She was in some kind of whit military uniform, which was unfamiliar to Squall, and she had a strange looking white barrette. She smiled and Squall could see her mouth the words: 'So, we meet again!' She waved at him and walked away, leaving Squall puzzled.  
  
"Hello, Squall."  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed! A special thanks to The Great All- Knowing Kamela who came up with the way to describe Squall's hair color and for helping me out! (I'm chatting with her as I write this!() -Naurwen 


End file.
